memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Martinez
See also Martinez (disambiguation) for individuals who share this name. ]] Martinez was a medical assistant serving aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] under Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He helped treat Deanna Troi in her quarters when she was experiencing massive headaches due to the influence of the Douwd Kevin Uxbridge. (TNG: "The Survivors") As a crewman in 2366, Martinez beamed down to the Federation "duck blind" on Mintaka III to assist Doctor Beverly Crusher. He beamed up with wounded, where he later tended to their conditions in the ships' Sickbay. (TNG: "Who Watches the Watchers?") He was on duty in sickbay when Marla Aster was beamed dead to sickbay. (TNG: "The Bonding") He was on duty in sickbay when a wounded Romulan, Patahk was treated there. (TNG: "The Enemy") Doctor Crusher and Martinez were on duty when a poisoned Mendoza stumbled into sickbay. (TNG: "The Price") He helped identify the blood that was found in a Federation science station as Acamarian blood. (TNG: "The Vengeance Factor") He was in sickbay when Data was treated there as he had been affected by Calamarain trying to harm a human Q. (TNG: "Deja Q") He had to leave sickbay together with Doctor Crusher and a female patient because of high radiation levels detected there. (TNG: "A Matter of Perspective") In an alternate timeline created when the [[USS Enterprise-C|USS Enterprise-C]] traveled forward in time, Martinez served on the Enterprise-D. He was on duty in sickbay when Captain Rachel Garrett of the Enterprise-C was treated there. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") He treated Kurn when he was attacked by two Klingon assassins on Qo'noS. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") Together with Nurse Temple and Doctor Crusher, he helped treat John Doe's injuries. (TNG: "Transfigurations") He was working in sickbay when Captain Picard and Wesley Crusher were lost somewhere in the Pentarus system and beamed down to Lambda Paz where the two missing officers were finally found and recovered. (TNG: "Final Mission") He was on duty shortly before Ensign Juarez's baby was born and was quite startled when Data was asking Doctor Crusher if she would teach him to dance. (TNG: "Data's Day") ]] By 2367, he'd been promoted to Ensign.He was assisting Doctor Crusher and Nurse Alyssa Ogawa when they had to remove the Odan (symbiont) from the humanoid Trill Odan. (TNG: "The Host") He was working in sickbay when Counselor Deanna Troi was treated in sickbay due to telepathic rape by the Ullian Jev. (TNG: "Violations") He was helping to treat an unconscious Captain Jean Luc Picard, who was affected by a probe sent by the long dead inhabitantsof Kataan. (TNG: "The Inner Light") Martinez, together with Doctor Crusher and another nurse arrived to late at her quarters to revive the Lumerian Sev Maylor. He later was on duty in sickbay and healed Captain Picard's stab wound caused by Deanna Troi who was under the influence of Ves Alkar. (TNG: "Man of the People") In 2369, he was on duty in sickbay when Solanagen-based lifeforms were conducting medical experiments on the crew of the USS Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Schisms") When Captain Picard, Guinan, Keiko O'Brien and Ensign Ro Laren were turned into children by a transporter accident, he was on duty in sickbay and scanning young Keiko. (TNG: "Rascals") He was on duty in sickbay when Captain Picard was suffering from a heart failure due to an accident on the Lenarian homeworld. (TNG: "Tapestry") He was frozen in time in sickbay when the Enterprise was caught in a temporal fragment and was watching, in shock, as Doctor Crusher was hit by a fatal disruptor beam. (TNG: "Timescape") ]] When Lwaxana Troi was experiencing medical difficulties due to the repressed memoryof her daughter Kestra Troi, he was working in sickbay and help Doctor Crusher find the source of Lwaxana's unconsciusness. (TNG: "Dark Page") He was on duty in sickbay shortly after Lieutenant junior grade Daniel Kwan commited suicide. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") Martinez was helping treat wounded Cardassian officers of the Galor class warship Vetar in late 2370. (TNG: "Preemptive Strike") In 2371, he, like many of the Enterprise-D's crew, decided to continue serving under Captain Picard aboard the ''Enterprise''-E. In 2373, when the Borg attacked sickbay, he led the medical staff out into the Jefferies tubes. (Star Trek: First Contact) :Martinez was played by an uncredited actor. As his appearances continued, his rank rose from a crewman grade to lieutenant junior grade. He appeared for the first time in "Who Watches the Watchers?" and was named in that episode. From then on, he appeared in many episodes of Seasons 3-7 and ''Star Trek: First Contact, usually in sickbay. See also: TNG recurring character appearances Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel